Dream Sex
by AJ aka stalker
Summary: Kissing in a dream felt like the real thing, but what about sex? If you had sex in a dream did it mean you really did it? takes place during Spirit Bound. one shot? idk you tell me... read and review
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I own nothing this marvelous idea came to me with help from the book 'Sprit Bound' by Richelle Mead hence the characters Rose and Adrian

Kissing in a dream felt like the real thing, but what about sex? If you had sex in a dream did it mean you _really _did it? This thought was going through my mind as Adrian kissed me, and for some reason it turned me on. I started to kiss deeper.

"Mmmmm… what are you doing little Dampier?" Adrian asked as he pulled away from my kiss. "Well I mean _what_ are you doing, I thought you didn't wan-"

"Shhh, don't. You'll see what I want" I said with a devious smile on my face. "Just sit their and wait" I pulled of my shirt to reveal my Victoria's Secret bra.

"Is this going to go farther?" breaking the silence I just asked for. How untypical of Adrian, _I'm_ the one who usually breaks the rules. To answer his question though, I ran my hand over the bulge that was beginning to grow in his pants.

"Do _you_ want it to go farther?" I ask in my sexiest voice.

Yes I have a cliff hanger…review (good or bad, hopefully good though) and I will post more. Only then all I need is one review.

Thanks if you read,

Stalker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner I've been trying to get my grades up in school, so it was not my top priority to get this done… but I'm here now and that's all that matters.

I do not own the characters in this you can all thank Richelle Mead for giving me the inspiration…

"Do _you_ want it to go farther?" I ask in my sexiest voice.

He thought about it for a couple of seconds to see if it was some sort of test. I was so good a guessing what he was thinking because he then asked "Is this some sort of test? If it is you have know idea how bad I want to fail it"

I giggled. Yes me. Rose Hathaway, killer of Strigoi just giggled. "No Adrian, I'm serious," how could he not believe me? It must have been that damn giggle…. "But if you don't want to you could just say no."

"Well it's not that little Dampier; it's just that I'm surprised. I thought you didn't want sex?"

"Well it wouldn't be sex if it's just a dream, it'd be a wet dream and-"

He interrupted me "Rose, you do know that it would still be sex… at least I _think _it would be, so if you're still a virgin you might not be when you wake up. Like I said, I don't know. I've never had **Dream Sex** before." (A.N yes I used the title in my story)

"Well do you want t find out?" I asked. This time with as much sexiness I could put behind my voice, and just for good measure I started to rub his bulge. I heard a slight moan escaped from his lips. "What was that?" I taunted.

"Yes" he said again and with that the room changed. We were now in some room with the biggest bed I ever seen. It was like a king and queen bed combined, and had at least a hundred pillows of all shapes and sizes. Then I saw the best part, Adrian had removed his shirt. I had no idea that had a six pack. It wasn't nearly as big as the male guardians had but for a Moroi, it was huge. Forget about giggling I almost squealed with delight. And with out thinking I jumped into his arms. And that's when things went down…. Literally. He may have had a six pack but he wasn't expecting me to jump. So we fell to the floor with a thud.

So what does u think (Besides being short)? I promise next chapter will be spicier unless u, the fans, don't want it to be…. The fate rests in your hands. Unless u don't review then ill do what I want. Sooooo… review pleeze.

Stalker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

"Easy," Adrian laughs, as he picks me up off of the floor in a bridle style fashion and puts me on the bed. "And here I thought I've been waiting longer to sleep with you".

"No, you've just wanted to fuck me longer" I say while thinking back to when we met at that ski resort last year.

"Ok that might be true, but just a little"

Hmmm…. I think to myself I wonder if he's little or big? His bulge wasn't that big but it wasn't out yet so-

A grin appears on his face "You know it's not polite to stare at someone's crotch, right?" he says interrupting my thoughts.

"And? You've been staring at my ass for the past year" his grin falters for a second while he thinks of a come back.

"Well" he says after a second "I'm a guy. I have lower moral standards. There for I can look at what ever I want and not get in as much trouble as you would".

Damn. I think, and then admit defeat. "Ok you win"

"Ha, Rose: 0 Adrian: 1. what's my prize?"

"Me" and I pull him on top of me.

"I'm good with that" and in the amount of time it took him to say that he had my bra unhooked, off, on the floor and had his lips to mine. Damn, I thought again, he's fast. And that was the last rational thought I had.

He then started to rub my hard nipples with his thumb. I let out a small moan. I think he liked that because he rubbed harder. Speaking of harder I pressed my hand up against his bulge again. This time _he_ let out the moan. I moved my hands so I could unzip his pants.

"Do it he," said against my lips and tong "please" he begged me. I decided to put him out of his misery, but Rose style; slow and painful. I took the zipper in my hand and ever so slowly, started to unzip. "Rose," he moaned again "why do you have to be a bitch?"

"Because its fun to watch you squirm. now shut up and just kiss me." he kisses me again and "helps" me take off his pants to reveal silk boxers. That and his bulge which is no longer small. His lips leave mine and slowly start to playfully bite and lick on the way up to my ear.

"I'll be back" he whispers in my ear. I cried out when he said that. Until he I found out he meant near my head. With that he started his trek south.

He stopped at my breast to quickly lick over them. I could have sworn I purred for the 5 seconds he was there. He kissed ever inch of me between my chest and my waist line. He looked up at me from the top of my shorts. "Should I continue?"

"Yes!" I said, but it was more like a growl.

"Good" and took off my jeans. A grin played with the edges of his mouth. "I never took you as the thong type".

My face reddened with embarrassment "how do I know you're not the one who put me in this?" If he ever found out…

"Because," he said with that grin of his bigger than before "I let _you _chose what you wear for tonight and it turns out that this is what you were wearing when you fell asleep."

Damn. I thought. "It's the only one I own"

He continued, "It doesn't matter, this is the 2nd sexiest thing I've ever seen".

"W-what's first?"

"This," he takes my thong off "is the sexiest" and he puts his lips to my folds.

* * *

Ok the good part is coming up next. Now after I finish I think I'll try to combine all the "chapters" into one. Soooooo….. Review please. Oh and if you have any good fan fic's your willing to share let me know,

Stalker.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here it is I'd like to thank .g-baby for beta-ing my story (I'd still be stuck and it wouldn't have been updated anytime soon) and every one whose read and reviewed my story. Last but certainly not least, the Academy, and who created it; Michelle Mead. What? Did u think I would mention that thing all the actors and actresses thank when they win awards? Well maybe if I won something but alas…no… enjoy.

"Adrian!" I gasped clenching the sheets. "YES!" his tongue was flicking across my clit, and sucking it. Making me feel pure bliss

"I guessing you like that?" he said from in between my legs. The vibration of his voice causing me to get even wetter. And I did like it… only I wasn't sure it was me or my wetness. Either if he was a messy eater or if it was me, I mean with Dimitri, I was wet, but this time… like I said I wasn't sure… I didn't think it was humanly or vampirely possible to like it this much.

"Wow Rose…. You must really like this" Adrian answered my unasked question. Oh wait…

I pulled away from him "I'm sorry," I said trying to cover my face which was already starting to blush "but can we just not do that?' I asked suddenly feeling embarrassed "At least not right now?" I said even though I secretly didn't want to stop.

"Whatever you want Rose, I know you haven't had as much experience, so it's ok if you feel like you're not ready for certain things yet " he answered. I was touched he didn't want to pressure me into doing anything that I wasn't comfortable in. "Unless you change your mind and decide you do want it?" he said with a face that meant he was hurting on the inside about something. I knew it was too good to be true I thought to my self… once a womanizer always a womanizer… and he was probably almost doubting himself. Well I have to help him with that. "What ever you want Rose" he repeated and started drawing patterns over my chest.

Well my confidence came back like it never even thought of leaving, and I knew he saw it so with me being myself in this situation he should have known not to give me. Power. Hmmmm…. This is going to be fun, I thought to myself "I want…" I paused for dramatic effect… then whispered.

Curiosity killed the cat, I thought to myself as his attention changed from my breasts to what I was saying "What?" he asked. I mumbled again slightly louder this time "I…u t….me i..m...ow." He started to climb up to my face. "Rose…I can't hear what you're saying" I felt his member twitching, his position was now perfect. 'Good' I thought and took it in my hand put him up to my folds  
"Come here" I said, and trussed my hips to meet him.

I heard a moan of satisfaction, whether it was me or him, I don't know or care. All I was thinking was how good it felt. I just couldn't help but wonder if this was how it felt in real life. For the first few seconds he just let me get use to him. But then he did something that I thought he'd never do.

Adrain persuade me into waiting. Having said he didn't want to go all the way saying he wanted my second time to be perfect. And Real. So now we were now just lying on the bed with all the pillows thrown about us. One of the best things about dream walking is that we can be together and just talk; stuff as couple we don't have to talk about, things we should talk about, or just random things that would A. waste time or B. not be very public appropriate. This was one of those times when, thank god, we were in our dream.

"Yes Rose" Adrian laughed "I really am that big, I told you earlier this is dream is all from you. You chose the place figuring that I would like the pillows and the king size bed without really thinking about it... The same goes for cloths and…" he paused, a confused look came across his face as he tried to think of the best word to use.  
"Body parts" I quickly finished for him not wanting it to get to awkward He laughed as he finished his thought.  
"Yes and all 'body parts' are the natural and the way they were outside because you didn't know how big I was or what I looked like without my pants so with all those factors fixed into this you just decided to keep everything normal."

"Well that's definitely not normal… if I was you I'd go check that out" I teased.

That grin washed over his face that I love to hate so much "Ok then see u later" WHAT! That is NOT what I wanted! "Adrian wait don't-" I tried to call but it was too late.

I know I said it would be longer but I felt it would be better if I stop here sense suggested we waited for them to be in the real world when they first did it, I thought it was a good idea so review please.


End file.
